The invisible
by Ififall
Summary: Ric Fanfiction. Robbie gets released and Ric wants to make it up to him.


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: **_Disturbing Scenes. Incestuous_** Themes.

* * *

**_"There's only Three reasons why people don't wanna grass son. One: They're scared. Two: They don't know shit. Three: They know too much"_** Ric said.

"Fuck off Dad, you don't understand yeah? So Just keep on a eye on Phoebe or piss off to Nancy" Robbie said. All Ric **_understood_** was that Robbie could be going to prison. Part of Ric felt like he was being punished. For the way he'd been in the past. Punished for the way he'd treated Sandy. Punished for the way he'd treated the boys.

All of them.

* * *

When Nancy finally found out the truth. Robbie was released. Ric Thanked any Holy God that was up there and had to pull Robbie away from Finn.

"You're fucking sick, you know that!" His Son shouted.

"Never seen you that angry before Son" Ric said. They were at home noe. Most of the Boys were at the Garage. Rick hadn't texted them. So they assumed that Robbie was still stuck in the Nick.

* * *

"Wouldn't _you_ be pissed if some Teacher accused you of rape, for fuck sake" Robbie asked. Ric could do nothing but nod. They both knew why he was doubly pissed. It all came down to Nancy. Ric didn't want to bring it up, but he said...

"Son...about Nance..."

"Don't alright, I don't need that shit" Robbie said.

"We may as well get it out now" Ric said. He looked at Robbie staring at him silently. His shirt was ripped and Ric decided to make it short and sweet.

* * *

"I'm sorry. But I'm single" Ric said.

"But Nancy ain't. She's got Darren. Our Brother!" Robbie said.

"But that didn't stop**_ you_ **did it?" Ric asked.

"Fuck you, you don't know how I feel" Robbie said. He began to get up. Ric got up and grabbed Robbie by the wrists. "Fuck you" Robbie said.

* * *

"Rob...please" Ric said. He pulled Robbie towards him and hugged him. Robbie wrestled with it at first. He pulled away and tapped his hand against his Dad's chest. But Ric was too strong.

He held Robbie until all the anger had drained out of him. Robbie was leaning on his Dad's chest. When Ric cupped his hand around his son's neck and brought his Son's face close.

"You and me, we okay?" Ric asked him.

* * *

"Nah" Robbie said. But he did the opposite. He leaned forward and kissed Ric on the mouth. It was slow sloppy and deliberate. When Robbie pulled away, Ric wiped away the spit from the side of his mouth.

He guided Robbie to the sofa. They kissed again for longer. Ric unbuttoned Robbie's shirt. Not that he had to do much work anyway. Seeing as it was already ripped.

Robbie leaned back on the sofa. Ric rubbed his son chest. It took Ric back to when Robbie was just little Robbie with a cold. Ric would rub "Vicks" on his chest and Robbie would cry and complain, to his Mum. But he'd always let his Dad do it. Now Years later, Rick was touching him bare, but it didn't feel weird.

* * *

Ric ran his hands over his son's chest. He grazed Robbie's nipples with his nose before sucking each one. He put his finger in Robbie's belly button and started to take his son's trousers off. He couldn't be bothered to take off his Boxers. Ric found Robbie's Boxer shorts hole and inched his hands around Robbie's dick.

He could hear Robbie pant as he spat on his hand and Stroked his son. Seconds later Robbie was jerking his hips out. Ric kept the movement slow and steady, Robbie became hard. He made it clear that he wanted more than just Ric's hands. He opened his legs wider, even tried to touch Ric's neck, but Ric wasn't having it.

* * *

"Ah come on" Robbie said.

"Nah, do I look like Phoebe?" Ric asked.

"**_Phoebe_** don't do nothing either" Robbie said. Ric chuckled and rubbed his Son harder to stop him speaking. He used his other hand to slowly rub Robbie's stomach. Ric wondered why Robbie looked so tanned. The sun hadn't been out that week. He hoped that Robbie wasn't using a Sun-bed. He didn't want Robbie to be a _"Towie" _kid.

Ahh...yeah...like that" Robbie said as he placed his own hand on top of his Dad's.

* * *

"Are you...you know...well are ya?" Ric asked.

"Just hold on, yeah?" Robbie said. Ric slid his hand over his son's dick tip. But before he could tickle it with his finger, they heard the slam of the front door. Ric jumped up and threw Robbie his trousers.

"Get them the fuck on" Ric said.

* * *

"Yeah yeah" Robbie said as he put his dick away and shoved his trousers on. When Jason came in. Both His Dad and his Brother were watching Television.

"Rob, you're back, come here" Jason said walking over to give him a hug.

"Don't be a fag about it alright. I'm gonna get a shower. You wanna scrub my back Dad?" Robbie asked getting up.

* * *

"In ya dreams" Ric said. Ric went out soon after. He didn't even think about what happened. Robbie was Eighteen Years Old. He could do whatever he wanted. And with**_ anyone_**. Ric wasn't going to judge him. He was sorry about the Nancy situation. But that didn't mean that Ric had to stop seeing her.

Ric had too much to lose, if he lost Nancy...


End file.
